


Homework

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Master/Servant, Praise Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter doesn't like studying.But his dear auntie is always there to help him.





	Homework

Peter doesn't like studying.  
Everyone thinks he does just because he has the highest mark of the whole school, but he actually doesn't study that much.  
And whenever he does, he hates it.

But his dear auntie is always there to help him.

He's working on some math exercises, sitting at his desk, loose pants and his sweet May giving him the best goddamn blowjob he ever received.

She looks like a damn professional porn star with her mouth stuffed with cock, as she bobbing her head up and down slowly, sucking hungrily.  
She takes the cock out of her mouth, holds its base with her right hand, and she starts teasing the tip with small kitten-like lick. She even starts to stroke the whole length on her cheek.

“How do you feel, sir?” she asks, kissing and worshipping the dick in her hand, “am I doing good? Is your slut making you feel good?”

Peter smirk at her and pets her beautiful brown hair, “you always do”.  
He leans on her and he slides his toungue inside of her mouth, licking its inside to taste himself, and then he takes some of his precum and smears it all over her cherry-blossom lips; “Now keep going”.

“As you wish, sir” she licks the precum on her lips sensually, “you taste so good, can't get tired of your big hard cock inside my mouth...”, she starts massaging his balls, “can't wait for you to finish your homework so you can fuck my tight and wet holes”.  
She takes back his cock in her mouth in one go, moaning at the thought of being fucked roughly in the ass by her nephew.

Peter sighs and giggles, starting to bob her head up and down his cock with his hand, “you're so hungry for my cock, aren't you? Good, because I almost finished my work... be prepared”, he whispers in her ear and she moans, the vibration getting him even closer to the edge.

Well, maybe, he didn't hate doing homework so much.


End file.
